


Trois Mois

by CottonCandyGarnet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Family Feels, LadyNoir - Freeform, Male OC - Freeform, Marichat, OOC, Reveal Fic, a bit of angst, adrien is a dork, baby's first miraculous ladybug story, chloé's a biatch, don't flame, everyone goes to a summer camp, like for one chapter maybe, not with the plot, oc has slight social anxiety, ocx?, slightly ladybugxoc very slight, this is like an OVA??, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyGarnet/pseuds/CottonCandyGarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas hasn't seen his cousin Marinette in 7 years. So when he goes to spend his summer vacation with her - reluctantly - he wasn't expecting... this.</p><p> </p><p>Adrienette / Marichat / Ladynoir / OCX? </p><p>(Do not flame, fite me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the profile of my character: (yes I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to describe him on story)
> 
> Full name: Lucas Xavier Sousa-Cheng.
> 
> Age: 15 years old.
> 
> DOB: February 16th.
> 
> [Lucas's Outfit](http://olafashions.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/2015-summer-clothes-for-men.jpg)
> 
> Appearance: He basically looks like the genderbend version of Marinette but instead of bluebell, he has basil eyes. His hair color is still black with blue reflections and it's styled as messy and wavy. He doesn't have freckles but he as a small scar in his forearm made by a cat.
> 
> He's very lean and his body almost equal as Adrien, the difference is that he's an inch shorter than Adrien.
> 
> PS: I did some research. The characters in the show are 15 years old, some of them are still 14 going 15 but nevertheless, that means that they're in Collège which is the last year (the Troisième year) of Junior High (Middle school) in France. So I'm gonna go with that okay? Just don't be confused!
> 
> Italic: Portuguese.
> 
> Normal: French.

**June 14** **th**

Lucas Sousa-Cheng didn't ask much of his parents. His Portuguese father Henrique Sousa and his paternal grandmother Aurélia Sousa were the owner of 'Seafood Magic', the most prestigious and wanted seafood restaurant in Portugal. His mother, Noelle Cheng, was the head-baker of 'Seafood Magic'. Coincidentally she was also the most wanted patisserie in Portugal.

Lucas never asked much of his family. He never asked for a little sibling, he never asked for money, he obeyed, he had good grades and he tried his best to please his family.

So Lucas didn't understand why they were doing this to him.

Why were they sending Lucas to France for three months? Why were they making him go spend his summer vacation with a cousin whom he hasn't seen in seven years?

'We'll be too busy this summer to have a family vacation.' His father said.

'I want you to reconnect my little sister and her family; don't forget you also have French blood in you.' His mother said.

'This will be a good opportunity for you to have a real summer vacation, what could be better but a summer camp? You'll make new friends, create memories and maybe you'll end up with a summer romance, uh?' His grandma jokingly said.

Lucas was half-Portuguese, half-Chinese and a quarter French. But that's because his mother and her sister were born in France, so Lucas didn't consider himself related to France at all.

Still, he was a natural at the language. He was basically fluent, to which Noelle was delighted about.

He was expected to continue the family business, he'd soon inherit the restaurant when he was ready.

But he didn't want that, but Lucas never said anything about it.

So why was this happening to him?

And why did he agree to this?

He sighed as the taxi driver took him to his uncle and aunt's bakery. Sure, he had a nice view from his window, Paris was beautiful, but he didn't want to be here. He had plans with his friends, he wanted to…

He subconsciously looked at the silver wrist-watch in his left wrist. He didn't like it, it was heavy and too shiny, he felt uncomfortable while using it but he wanted to treasure it. It belonged to his father; it was a test to see if Lucas was ready to responsibility. This… stupid watch had been in his Portuguese father's family for decades, it's been passed on to each man along the years, but Lucas didn't want it.

But how could've him said no to his dad?

They had such a good relationship that he didn't want to disappoint him.

He sighed with a dejected expression.

He also didn't want to show his frustration to his uncle, aunt and cousin, after all, they did nothing wrong. Lucas knew that they were a kind family, so of course that they received Lucas with open arms without any hesitation.

"Monsieur, we have arrived." The cab driver said with a thick accent.

Lucas looked around taken aback. The taxi ride from Charles de Galle Airport to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie had flashed through his eyes too quickly for his liking, but here he was, it was now or never.

He wasn't upset that they didn't come get him to the airport, he understands it, they were busy with the bakery and Marinette was supposedly to be on a party that her classroom was having for their last day of school.

"You know, this is the best bakery is Paris! I come here almost every day to get their famous macaroons." The cab driver chatted as Lucas gave him his money.

"Really?" Lucas hummed, speaking French for this first time. He already knew this but he decided to play tourist – which he basically was.

The driver smiled happily at him. "Here's the change, monsieur. Let me just help you with the baggage."

Oh right, three month baggage for a summer camp. Next to him was only a satchel with his laptop, charger and all the technology he cherished.

On the trunk, he had his guitar case, the three bags with a toiletries bag and a bag just filled with his most precious properties. He gave an extra tip to the driver after he placed everything on the curb, the man accepted it sheepishly and then was on his was to catch another bystander.

Lucas turned around to grab his bags, (or at least try), but he faced someone way taller than him, way, way taller than him. With widened eyes, he raised his head and faced a grinning expression from the gentle giant.

"Lucas! My boy it's so good to see you after seven years!" Tom chuckled as he crushed the teen into a tight hug.

Not feeling the pavement under his feet or the blood pumping through his veins, Lucas could only chock out a strangled sound with a helpless smile.

When he was finally settled down in a gentle way, he suppressed a coughing fit and chuckled weakly. "It's great to see you too Uncle Tom."

Tom beamed. "Your French is perfect! I can see why your mom brags about it!"

Now he had to blush sheepishly, his mother still treated him like a kid but he couldn't also deny how much of a mommy's boy he was. Of course that he would never admit it.

"Thanks," Lucas started grabbing one of his bags but Tom beat him to it.

The teen watched at his uncle grabbed all the bags and settled them under his long arms without breaking a sweat.

"Let's go inside shall we? Your Aunt Sabine is excited to see you!"

"Oh… I guess." Lucas said, feeling a little numb.

Tom led the boy inside and a strong scent of sweetness hit Lucas like a strong slap, he immediately felt his blue demeanor slightly change just from that. The bakery was small but in a cozy way, dared Lucas think that it was cute with the little counter and the pastry decoration.

He decided that he liked it.

"Lucas! Oh my goodness, look at you!" a feminine voice gushed.

Lucas eyed his Aunt as she exited what he presumed to be the bakery's kitchen from the back, he already expected another tight hug but he was relieved when his Aunt didn't had the same grip as his Uncle. She smelled like vanilla and honey, funny because his mother smelled exactly the same.

He hugged her back, feeling comfortable. "Hi Aunt Sabine, it's good to see you." he was so relieved that he didn't became a stuttering mess, like he always was in front of girls or strangers.

This was really his family.

"How was your flight?" she asked after breaking the hug.

He watched Tom go up the stairs to the house in the upper floor as he thought on an answer. His two and half hours flight had been edgy and antsy, but he didn't wanted to say that, he was staring at Sabine's expectant face, her laughing lines weakened him enough to be able to lie through his teeth. "It was great! Dad put me on first class so it was relaxing and comfortable."

Her smile faltered slightly, "I'm so glad, now come, come! I'll show you your room and then I'll give you something to eat before you leave." She grabbed his hand and started leading him upstairs.

He looked like a confused puppy. "L-Leave?"

She paused when they finished ascending the stairs and gave him a puzzled look. "Your mama didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, feeling anxiety built within his chest.

"Marinette invited you to her school party, she must be waiting for you with her friends!" Sabine told him with a radiant smile.

Lucas felt very weak all of the sudden.

**XXXX**

"So this cousin of yours, is he cute?" Alya asked while her best friend sipped on a soda cup.

The small party was going well, the teacher was smiling at her students, the music was great and the food and drinks were delicious (compliment on Marinette for bringing pastries from the bakery). Instead of a studying day, the students were celebrating their last day of Junior High.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was leaning against the wall nearby the classroom's door with Alya, they were taking a break after dancing with the other girls.

"How can I answer that? He's my cousin!" Marinette replied, jokingly baffled.

"Oh c'mon, we're all dying to meet this Portuguese cousin of yours." Alya chuckled.

Rose, who was close to them with Juleka, heard the conversation. "Oh! Marinette I didn't know you had Portuguese family." She said as if she was complimenting her.

"Well, my mama's older sister fell in love with my Portuguese uncle when he was in Paris in vacation, since then they haven't let go of each other." Marinette replied to whoever was listening.

And it happened to be almost everyone.

A certain green-eyed boy looked at Marinette curiously after she said that, he nudged his best friend Nino and nodded at her, telling him to come with. As the two approached the small forming group, Marinette tensed up after noticing that the guy of her dreams was staring at her with a friendly smile.

"Hey Marinette, I didn't know you had Portuguese family." He said. "That's cool."

Nino nodded with a smirk.

"Oh hello Adrien, Nino, did you know that Marinette's Portuguese cousin is coming with us to the summer camp?" Alya said excitedly before Marinette could make a full out of herself. " _And_ Marinette also invited him to this party!"

Adrien looked at the bluenette and chuckled. "You must've missed him so much to do that, but hey, if he's your family then I'm sure he's cool too."

Marinette's cheeks flushed. "Ahaha! N-Not as cool as y-you I mean—I'm not as cool as you are—I mean he's nice and yeah I missed him because it's b-been seven years and a-all…" she chuckled sheepishly.

Rose giggled and dragged Juleka to the dance floor.

"How old is he?" Nino asked interested.

"He's my age, he's actually months older than me but we're the same age." She replied with a small smile. "I can't wait for you guys to meet him, we talk on the phone sometimes and he seemed to be a little off so I want him to have as much as fun as possible." Her smile changed into a tender one as he thought on Lucas.

Adrien copied her smile, but his seemed to be a little disheartened. "Your family is really close uh? Even after not seeing you cousin for seven years you want him to feel welcomed." He thought on how lucky Marinette was, and how much she deserved it as well. She was kind, talented, precious and considerate so she deserved all the good in the world.

Marinette, understanding what he meant, looked at him guiltily. "Y-Yeah…"

Alya, feeling the mood dropping, decided to pipe in. "So Marinette, does he speak any French?"

She nodded happily. "Oh yes, he's fluent in it so we don't have to worry about any language barrier."

They all seemed relieved.

Until a sudden shy knock made them turn their heads to the door.

"U-Uh excuse me but… is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng's classroom?" Lucas asked with a small voice. Most of the students didn't even noticed him due to the music, not even the teacher saw him.

But Marinette did. "Lucas!" she didn't know why, but she glomped him and hugged him tightly.

Lucas was starting to think that it was a family thing, but nevertheless he hugged her back. Overwhelmed, he thought he was hugging a stranger, but he realized that this was indeed his cousin Marinette. She sure had grown a lot.

They broke the hug and she gave him a smile. "It's so great to see you! Whoa—" she paused when she really looked at him. "Oh my God."

He noticed it too.

"We still look so much alike, it's so weird!" she gasped amazedly.

He nodded. "Yeah, weird…"

"Ahem!"

Marinette turned around to see Alya, Adrien and Nino looked at her with expectant smiles.

"Oh, haha! Sorry," she crossed her arm between Lucas's and dragged him to stand next to her. "Guys, this is Lucas Sousa-Cheng, my cousin." She looked at Lucas. "Lucas, these are my friends. This is Alya," she smiled shyly at Adrien. "This is Adrien,"

"Hey!" Adrien greeted a little too quickly, he was always nervous about making new possible friends.

"And this is Nino," Marinette finally finished, as if she wasn't interrupted.

"Hey Lucas, or should I say lost twin brother? This is so cool!" Alya squealed. "Boy, you are indeed related to Marinette."

Lucas let out a weak chuckle. "Last t-time I checked…"

"Oh, he has jokes! My kind of people, nice to meet you dude!" Nino said as he offered a fist.

Lucas awkwardly pumped his fist against his, "They come and go…" he replied honestly. He liked jokes but he wasn't too confident to tell them.

"Hi again," Adrien said as he fist pumped with Lucas as well.

"UHM—What do we have here?" an irritating voice more as known as Chloé complained. "This party is only for students of this class," she eyed Lucas up and down. "And this school." She crossed her arms with a smirk. "Oh my God, Sabrina are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah!" Sabrina replied a little dazzled.

Lucas felt like an ant under this blonde's gaze, he instinctively moved a little behind Marinette for protection. "Can I help you?"

"No, she can't." Marinette cut, sounding stern. "Chloé, go away!"

Chloé gasped. "Don't talk to me like that! Besides, I just want to meet your twin over there." she batted her eyelashes at Lucas.

He felt like a mice pinned by a snake.

Marinette gave an annoyed sigh. "He's my cousin, not my twin, and Lucas this is… Chloé and Sabrina." She introduced them with a distasteful voice.

Lucas was surprised that she could sound like that. "N-Nice to m-meet you." he said timidly.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Chloé asked snappily as she tilted her head.

He gulped. "No,"

Her face suddenly lit as she pointed at him. "Oh my God! You're totally Henrique Sousa's son!"

He whined. "Yeah…"

She squealed. "Whenever I go to Portugal, your father receives me and daddy in his restaurant and treats us like royalty. Don't you know who I am?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "He doesn't care Chloé."

Lucas wanted to nod, but he remained firm. If this girl was an important costumer of his father then he didn't want to screw everything.

"I'm the daughter of the mayor of Paris," she bragged as she flipped her ponytail.

Sabrina nodded proudly.

"The mayor of Paris?" Lucas echoed, awed.

Marinette mumbled something while Adrien and Nino shared a worried look.

"Of course," she huffed. "Ugh, it seems like your family heritage doesn't connect to you at all, look at you, you look more like a male version of Marinette then Henrique's son! I expected you to be elegant and charming, you're nothing than a… a… a meekly mouse!"

Lucas looked at the floor feeling humiliated and leery. She was right, Henrique Sousa was a man that every male wanted to be. While his son came out as a fragile looking boy.

"That's it Chloé! I won't allow you to say those things about my cousin!" Marinette yelled angrily, getting the attention of everyone over the music.

Adrien was also looking at the blonde displeased. Why did she had to say those things?

Lucas was feeling overwhelmed, and now he had to watch his cousin fight because of some mean words. He couldn't take this, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want this stupid vacation in France, he just wanted to stay in his bedroom and play video games, he just wanted to go to the beach with his family, he just wanted… to speak for himself.

He was done.

He ran away from the classroom, ignoring the calls for his name.

He felt like this was so unfair.

He… hated this!

**Ah yes… the feeling of injustice. How I understand that feeling…**

He locked himself in one of the stalls of the male restroom.

**Fly my little Akuma. Show this boy how fair life can be once given great power.**

Lucas sat quietly on the toilet as he thought on what he did, now how could he face Marinette again? He grunted when a light suddenly gleamed at him. He looked at his watch and saw that the translucent lights of the bathroom reflected upon the silver watch.

He frowned at it.

But then his frown turned into a startled expression when he spotted a flying butterfly pass through the stall door.

" _What the—_ " he tried to dodge it but it was too late.

His wrist-watch absorbed the little black and purple butterfly.

And suddenly, he felt… _**good.**_

**The Injusticer, I'm Papillon. I can give you the power to make everything feel just as unfair to everyone around you as it was to you. And in exchange, I only ask you Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. Can you do that?**

Lucas smirked darkly as the moth purple mask hovered around his eyes. **"Yes, Papillon."**

**Excellent.**


	2. Episode 1: The Injusticer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the grammatical mistakes!

If there was anything that the Injusticer wanted now, was revenge against Chloé.

He felt so powerful. He knew what he had to do. But first, he needed to create chaos between civilians, because that’s how Ladybug and Chat Noir always showed up.

He walked out of the male restroom of the school and spotted his first victim; a pretty female student walking with a confident gusto halted her steps and gasped when she noticed him.

“U-Uh…? Who are you?” she squeaked.

 **“You must have an easy life thanks to your looks, uh? Well taste what it’s like to be ignored!!”** the Injusticer yelled angrily.

He looked at his wrist-watch and saw how it had changed into a big and metallic disk launcher. He grinned evilly as he launched a disk toward the girl. With a perfect aim on her chest, she cried when got it hit her, and she completely froze as a black mist surrounded her body, after it faded, her appearance became less attractive and she showed a despaired and peeved expression.

“Ugh… my life is so unfair… why did I had to born?” she complained sullenly to the air.

The Injusticer smirked pleased and walked away, continuing to shoot unfair disks to the students he saw that had a happy and good life.

Meanwhile Marinette was fuming at Chloé, “Why do you have to be such a bully?!”

“Yeah, he did nothing wrong to you.” Alya glared.

“That was really uncool…” Nino sighed as he looked at the door worriedly. “Is someone gonna go after him or…?”

“I’ll go.” Marinette said, her tone had gone softer. “I’ll go after him, he’s my cousin.”

“I’ll go with you.” Adrien said, determined.

She looked at him surprised but there wasn’t time to feel happy that he was helping her, Lucas was probably already going back to the airport after the stunt that the spoiled blonde did. The two ran out of the classroom as Chloé scoffed.

“So much exaggeration for nothing,” she tottered irritated.

Sabrina looked at her feet with a worried expression. “Yeah…” she agreed reluctantly.

Outside, Marinette and Adrien searched everywhere, the boy roamed around the boy’s restroom while Marinette looked around the patio. No sign of Lucas.

But the two teens did notice a depressed mood going on. They met halfway as they walked to the center of the patio while looking around weirdly, the students that were outside sure looked gloomy or angry in the last day of school.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked her.

“I don’t know…” Marinette replied, suspiciously confused. She patted the shoulder of a random girl passing by. “Hi, did something happen?”

The girl scoffed and slapped her hand away, Marinette gasped as she walked back to Adrien, and he stopped her from falling by putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Of course something happen, I was born! I have an unfair life! I mean look at you, you’re beautiful and you have a handsome boyfriend and me? I’m no one, I’m ugly and I am useless. UGH. I wish I’d never been born!” she started sobbing as she walked away quickly.

“What was that?” Adrien asked, perplexed. He noticed that he was still holding Marinette, so he quickly raised his hands up with a small blush.

Marinette however, sighed, concentrated on another aspect. “I don’t know but everyone besides us and our classmates are like this.” She looked at him and smiled nervously. “I’m g-gonna search on my parents’ bakery. You c-can go back n-now Adrien, I’ll j-just search for Lucas at the bakery.”

He blinked and nodded with a small smile. Feeling lucky that he didn’t had to find an excuse to leave Marinette. “Okay! Don’t worry, stay safe okay?” he added, a bit more serious.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and with that she started running away.

With a last smile, Adrien ran to the boy’s bathroom and made sure that no one was around, then he closed himself on a stall and Plagg flew from inside his jacket.

“Uh! Finally, I hope you brought camembert.” Plagg said boredly.

“Forget about food right now, it’s time to save the day.” Adrien said confidently. “Plagg, transform me!!”

**XXXX**

“Tikki transform me!!” Marinette cried from and alley between the school and a café.

Sixteen seconds later, Ladybug emerged Marinette, and with a determined and serious expression, she used her yo-yo as a grappling hook and flung herself upwards, towards the ceiling of the French houses. Jumping from roof to roof, she looked around in every street for any clues; she started following each person that looked depressed or upset with themselves, people that complained about how unfair everything was and people that despised themselves for some minor reason.

She was starting to get worried about her own suspicious of whom the Akumized person would be, but she prayed to God for her to be wrong.

“My lady!!” a male and excited voice said from her side.

She looked at Chat Noir, just jumping swiftly alongside with her without even breaking a sweat, and smiled. “Hello Chat Noir, what a nice day outside uh?”

“Perfect weather to catch an Akuma, bugaboo~” he winked.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. But then they both halted when they spotted a floating male dressed in dark clothes, the two heroes watched as he continue shooting black disks towards innocent civilians. But what shocked the heroes most was the fact that Chloé was walking straight towards him, with Sabrina trying to drag her back to her hotel.

“Who do you think you are?!” she yelled. “You better stop doing this before Ladybug kicks your butt!!”

The Akumatized boy pursed his lips at the two girls and smirked at Sabrina. **“You. You can go free, run.”** He ordered with a raspy and deep voice.

“Y-Yes sir!!” Sabrina yelped as she ran away.

Chloé glared angrily at her friend, but when she turned to complain the Akumatized male pointed his disk launcher straight to her face.

“W-Wait,” she stuttered. “Why does she gets to run and I can’t? That’s really unfair!”

He paused his attack and let out a happy guffaw, **“Yes! Yes!! It is, isn’t it? You meekly mouse!!”**

Ladybug widened her eyes at his choice of words, Chloé gasped as well.

“What did you just called me? Oh I knew it! It’s you isn’t it? Henrique Sousa’s rude son!!”

Injusticer twisted his left eye and shot an unfair disk to Chloé in a moment of rage, but the petite blonde was saved when Ladybug pulled her body towards her with her yo-yo. Chloé screamed as she twirled and when she ended up in Ladybug’s arm, she smiled happily.

“Ladybug it’s you!”

“Go to the hotel and hide, he’s after you.” Ladybug ordered with a serious tone.

Chat Noir gasped, as the two were talking he saw Injusticer pointing his disk launcher towards Ladybug, with a quick cat-like just, he pushed the two out of the way and into behind a car parked by the curb.

“Ugh…” Ladybug moaned as she blinked dazzled, the she smiled in appreciation to her partner. “Thanks kitty.”

“I’ll always save you my lady.” He winked, giving her an affectionate smile.

“Uhm. Hello?! I’m still here, and I hit my head in this stupid car. You better be more careful next time Chat Noir!” Chloé complained as she crossed her hands.

 **“Ladybug, Chat Noir! You better give me that little cockroach or else I’ll make this very unfair for you two.”** Injusticer taunted as he landed on the floor.

**Hurry and take their Miraculouses Injusticer, I can almost feel them within my reach!**

**“Yes, Papillon.”** Injusticer nodded.

Ladybug looked at him worriedly, she knew it was Lucas. She couldn’t believe it, her cousin had been not even a day in Paris and he was already a victim for Papillon, this was all her fault…

“Hey LB, can you _spot_ the Akuma?” Chat asked as he poked one of the black spots of her suit.

She rolled her eyes and started looking everywhere. And then her eyes landed on the disk launcher… that looked familiar to Lucas’s watch!

“His disk launcher,” she responded, looking at Chat. “Distract him okay?”

He nodded solemnly and jumped to work, bringing his staff along with him.

“Hey they man, how about I turn that frown upside down?” Chat taunted with a smirk.

Injusticer glared at him and started chasing him around, trying to hit him with his disks. He was fast but Chat Noir was faster, hopping around the buildings and bouncing on the cars. Adrien knew that this victim was Lucas as well, he felt bad for Marinette’s cousin, Chloé seemed to be the main cause for an Akuma to choose its victim mostly on his school, he just wished she could be nicer, like when she was when they were little.

“Lucky Charm!!” he heard Ladybug cry. He saw her fling her yo-yo high into the air, and the same energy shoot out of it, it spun around until it finally formed the charm that would break the Akumatized object.

“A… toy water gun?” Ladybug commented confusedly as a red with black polka dots toy gun filled with water fell in her hands.

Chat Noir landed next to her and looked at it with mild concern. “You’re gonna… have a showdown with him?”

Ignoring his sassy remark, Ladybug started observing around, and the only thing that was colored with her ladybug vision was… his disk launcher!

“His watch is not water proof!” Ladybug said.

Chloé frowned. “What kind of person doesn’t buy a water proof watch? Ew, it must be fake or whatever.”

Chat and Ladybug gave her a look. But then they moved out of the way as the Injusticer shoot various disks, Chloé squealed as she hid more behind the car but the two heroes separated to confuse their enemy.

**Get them, NOW!!**

The Injusticer grumbled as he went after Chat Noir, the cat teen was smiling smugly at him as he stopped running; he just stood there and crossed his arms.

**“Why aren’t you escaping?”**

“Because I know what’s coming next,”

From out of nowhere, Ladybug jumps on Injusticer’s back, he growls and struggles to push her away as he spins around, and unfortunately she loses her grip as she only can use one hand to grab on his, and falls on the ground. Victorious, Injusticer stands in front of her, ready to shoot a disk to her face.

But he stops.

He blinks in confusion and time slows down… her eyes.

Her bluebell eyes.

He… he’s seen it somewhere, hasn’t he?

**What are you doing? Get her Miraculous, you have her!**

“Lucas?” Ladybug whispers, just between them.

He shakes his head and glared harshly down at her. **“My name is not Lucas, it’s Injusticer.”** He aimed his launcher at her again. **“You are the hero of this city, loved by everyone; you must really love your life. Now, now you’ll see what is like to be unwanted, hated and injusticed.”**

“Not on my watch!” Chat yelled as he hit him with his staff.

Injusticer stumbled away from her and tried to keep his balance, but Chat smirked and poked his back gently, making the villain fall on his face.

Injusticer groaned as Chat helped Ladybug up. “Are you alright, my lady?” he asked with a worried smile.

“Yes, thank you.” she said as she swatted his bell with a tender smile.

He almost purred.

Ladybug then eyed her Akumatized cousin sadly; she walked towards him with the water gun and aimed it to the disk launcher.

“Life is unfair yes… but don’t worry, I’m sure things will get better.” She sighed as she squirted it on the object.

 **“No!!”** The Injusticer hissed as his disk launcher started to let out some smoke. As a sign that it was useless, the Akuma butterfly flapped its wings out of it.

Quickly enough, Ladybug swung her yo-yo towards it and caught it, then when she opened her yo-yo again a beautiful white butterfly flew up into the air. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” She bid it happily. Then, she threw the water gun in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!!” soon, the water gun reverted into red energy and a swarm of ladybugs started going around fixing the damage made by the Injusticer.

And Lucas Sousa-Cheng was back, looking around confusedly. “W-What? Where am I?” he asked confusedly, last thing he remember was seeing a black butterfly and… now he was in the streets?

“Hey, are you okay?” a female and gentle voice asked him.

When he looked up, he first saw red and black dots reaching towards him. With a gulp he grabbed the masked girl’s hand and was pulled up. She kept smiling at him, expectantly.

“I’m… fine? Where am I? What happened?” Lucas asked again.

Chat didn’t appreciate the look Lucas was giving to his Lady, nor did he like the hand hold. So he subtly grabbed Lucas’s hand instead and started shaking it comically. “Well dude, you totally got Akumatized haha!!”

“Akumatized?” Lucas asked confusedly, shaking Chat Noir’s hand at his best.

Before anyone could reply, a sound of beeping was heard. Ladybug looked at her earring.

“I have to go now,” she smiled at Lucas once again, promising herself as Marinette to make up for his time. “Bye Chat.” She patted her partner’s shoulder before running away.

Lucas blushed under her gaze, who was this girl?

The two boys watched her grapple onto a chimney of a building and swing her body upwards and do two flips before her figure disappeared in the sun.

“Wow…” Lucas drawled.

“I know right? She’s amazing.” Chat nodded, with a dreamy cat grin.

“Oh,” Lucas smiled, even if he still was confused and kinda scared. “Are you two a couple?”

Chat Noir smirked at him. “Not yet kid, but one day, you’ll see…” he chuckled. “She seemed keen to you, I hope I won’t have you as competition.” He was joking, but Lucas could see a hint of seriousness in his voice.

He chuckled weakly. “Y-Yeah right, why would a hero like Ladybug date me if she has you, I mean look at you, you look awesome.”

Chat felt a little guilty, he patted Lucas’s shoulder and gave a friendly grin. “Don’t worry pal, you’re cute so I bet you have a lot of girls falling on your feet. I have to go now okay? I’ll see you around kid!” Chat bid quickly as he suddenly remembered that he still needed to be in school. He felt bad for leaving Lucas behind, the boy probably didn’t even know how to go back to school, but Chloé (God know why was she there), was left behind as well so Adrien was sure she’d tell him where at least Marinette’s bakery is.

Right?

**XXXX**

Lucas got lost for almost an hour when he finally reached the bakery, he didn’t have his wallet to he had to trust on strangers to lead him in the unknown streets of Paris. At least he got to see the Eiffel Tower; he took a few photos with his phone and sent them to his parents and grandma, pretending that he was having a blast when he was actually lost.

He didn’t have anyone number’s from here yet, so it was a bit complicated when it came to communication.

Marinette crush him into a tight up when she saw him approaching the school stairs. All of her friends were there, except Chloé, he relaxed at that and smiled shyly at the group.

“Hey Marinette… sorry for running like that…” he mumbled.

“You don’t have to apologize for nothing, it’s Chloé’s fault. I should’ve warned you about her, she’s a pest.” Marinette told him fiercely.

To Lucas, when French people were angry their voices really seemed to strong.

“Thanks cousin,” Lucas said as he broke the hug in a gentle way.

“Boy!! I can’t believe you were Akumatized and I wasn’t there to film it.” Alya pouted, looking at her phone with sad eyes.

“Film it?”

Nino chuckled. “She has a blog dedicated to Ladybug, but she has all the information about the Akumatized people as well.” He explained, looking at his girlfriend warmly.

She blushed and smiled back.

Lucas’s mind clicked, they’re obviously dating. “Oh that’s cool…” he mumbled. “I’d l-like to see it sometimes. She and Cat Noir did save my life so…”

Adrien and Marinette smiled at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked. “I hope we can all still have fun at the camp after this one.” The boy said with a hint of innocence excitement. Begging his father to go to a summer camp for four weeks as a tough cookie, but finally, after agreeing that the gorilla could come with, he got his acceptance. So Adrien was really, really eager to get inside that bus and have fun with his friends.

Of course that he would have to come back to patrol for Akumas, but that was no trouble thanks to Marinette. As class president, she was chosen to choose a summer camp for everyone to go. And she chose the one closest to Paris, and as Chat Noir, he could be in Paris in less than fifteen minutes.

“Hey Lucas, lemme ask you something. Do you have a girlfriend back in Portugal?” Alya asked.

“U-Uh… I…” Lucas’s expression was pure red.

“Scoop!!” Alya squealed, making Marinette roll her eyes. “Is she cute? What’s her name?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend… really… I’m single.” Lucas replied while he fidgeted.

Marinette’s eyes twinkled. “Ohmigosh—what if you end up with a summer romance~?” she sighed dreamily.

Adrien raised his eyebrow at the bluenette, now there’s a side that he never saw in her. She noticed his staring and yelped as she stood in a normal position, with an awkward smile, she grabbed her cousin’s wrist. “We have to go, Alya see ya later?” Marinette asked, her best friend was coming to help the clumsy girl pack her bags.

“You got it girl.”

Lucas, confused by the sudden farewell, glanced between Marinette and Adrien. The blonde was smiling at her and Marinette was avoiding his stare with red cheeks.

His mind clicked again, and before he could help himself, the words came out of his mouth. “Marinette is Adrien your boyfriend?” he deadpanned.


	3. Episode 2: Road Trip Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien is cinnamon bun

**June 15 th**

**6:20AM**

Lucas yawned loudly as he checked his packing list for the last time in order to see if everything was checked. It was all there but there was that cliché of a feeling that something was missing, as always. He looked at all the suitcases, luggage, bags and his and Marinette’s backpacks for the hiking in the middle of the bakery’s floor.

He sighed deeply and knowingly, girls sure needed more things than boys. And he didn’t think of it as in a sexist way – it was the truth.

Marinette was still upstairs, she told Lucas that she needed to lock all of her windows and water her flowers on her balcony for the last time for the next four weeks, he didn’t question her though, he was only happy that she still talked with him after what he said yesterday.

He had never seen someone turn entirely red in seconds, and that included Adrien. After a few awkward chuckles, some explanations and a sly look from Alya, Lucas ended up apologizing profoundly of course, but his cousin said it was unnecessary since he didn’t know.

However, the deed was done and he couldn’t help to look at it as if it was an awkward fifth grade memory that he could cringe about.

Tom and Sabine were in the kitchen, preparing the bakery to start the business in forty minutes, and Lucas and Marinette were waiting for Alya and her mom to arrive to go to the bus station for the camp. It’s going to be a thirty-five minute ride, and Lucas was starting getting nervous on where he was going ending up sitting.

“Bonjour Lucas!!” a light and enthusiastic voice greeted him.

He was so busy staring outside that he didn’t notice Marinette approaching him from behind. He hid his surprised expression and forced a smile as he turned around to face his cousin, “Bonjour Marinette!” Lucas liked the fact that she seemed to be so energetic at this time of the morning.

“Are you excited about camp?” she asked conversationally.

He nodded, “I’m a little nervous but I am eager about going. I haven’t gone to a summer camp since my eleven years old.”

“You’re gonna love this camp. Alya, Nino and I used to go there almost every summer until we turned thirteen.” She told him with a sweet, small smile. Lucas could see how much she cared about her friends.

“I just hope I don’t make a full of myself, I am a little clumsy sometimes…” he confessed with a sheepish smile.

Marinette widened her eyes at him and then let out a gentle guffaw, “Don’t worry about it Lucas, trust me.” After all, they were all used to Marinette’s clumsiness.

A sudden honk coming from outside alerted the two cousins, and when Marinette opened the door she saw Alya waving at her from the front seat of her mother’s catering van – perfect to carry a lot of luggage in the back. After helping the two teens, every single baggage was secured and ready to be taken for the road.

The moment to say their goodbyes was here, and Lucas couldn’t help but to feel a little awkward as Tom and Sabine hugged their daughter.

“You behave alright? And don’t forget to take a lot of photos!” Sabine said with a wobbly voice.

“Yeah and don’t forget to have fun and call us every night!” Tom smiled as he patted her head.

Marinette nodded with a warm grin. “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure Lucas and I make a lot of memories.”

Lucas flinched when his uncle and aunt looked at him, and once again, he was wrapped around two pair of arms – with an iron grip. But the warm and fuzzy feeling on his chest really said how much he didn’t mind that he wasn’t able to breathe at the moment: he was getting used to these hugs.

“I placed a box of mint macaroons on your snack bag,” Tom said after the hug was broken, he winked and nudged the boy’s shoulder. “Make sure to make friends with it, food is the best way to meet new people.”

“It is true,” Sabine nodded, looking at her lover affectionately.

“T-Thanks, I love mint!” Lucas grinned. “And chocolate, and if both are mixed then I’m in heaven.” He joked shyly.

Marinette and her parents chuckled.

“Aha! Now I know one more thing about you!” she prompted proudly.

Alya approached the group and smiled politely at Tom and Sabine. “We have to go or else the bus will leave without us.”

“Alright, you sure you have your instant camera?” Sabine asked one last time at her daughter.

“Yes Maman! It’s right on my purse.” _With Tikki,_ Marinette thought.

After all, Papillon was still releasing Akumas, and since the camp wasn’t that far away from Paris, Tikki would still feel their presence. It was only a fifteen minute run – Marinette had planned everything. She just hoped Chat Noir would be fine waiting a little for her to arrive, she trusted his strength and determination but she was anxious and worried about the whole ordeal.

“Marinette, come back to earth, girl! We have to go!” Alya chided as she shook her best friend slightly.

“S-Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Marinette excused, giving a sheepish smile.

Alya smiled knowingly and dragged her to the van, “Bye Mr. Dupain and Ms. Cheng! You’ll get her back in four weeks!!” Alya called.

Lucas greeted Alya’s mother with a friendly smile and a small wave and moved to the back seats, Marinette followed after him and sat with a loud huff. The two cousins shared a funny look as Alya closed the door.

“Seatbelts,” Alya’s mother ordered in a gentle tone.

At the same time, three clicks were heard. Pleased because of their obedience, she turned on the engine and started riding up the streets of Paris.

**XXX**

**6:50AM**

The bus would leave at seven sharp, and after putting their luggage on the bus’s lower compartment, the three teens climbed the stairs to the hallway of seats. Marinette and Alya greeted their friends while Lucas, whom trailed behind them, waved at them when they smiled also as a greeting. The back of the bus was the emptiest, so his cousin and her best friend quickly sat down on to vacant seats, Alya had the window seat. Lucas quickly sat on the two empty seats right next to theirs, he didn’t mind if no one sat beside him, Marinette was right next to him so he was relieved.

But the bus started filling even more, and four minutes before its schedule, Lucas notices Adrien and Nino trotting inside while trying to catch their breathes. He smiled amusedly, it seems like they got a little tardy. Lucas glanced at him cousin and saw the relief look on her face as she looked at Adrien with rosy cheeks.

He shook his head, her crush was too obvious.

“Adrikens, here!!” a strident voice squealed from just three seats behind Lucas’s.

He gulped and paled, oh no, Chloè was here.

Marinette and Alya didn’t seem pleased either, and Adrien immediately stopped from walking further to the back of the bus. His green eyes looked around in panic, until they landed on the vacant seat next to Lucas. He looked back at Nino and said something to him, the dark-skinned boy just smirked and nodded with a dramatic sigh.

Walking fast and with a too-wide, white smile, Adrien stopped besides Lucas and spoke with a voice between his teeth. “Please invite me to sit next to you.” he begged while forcing a smile.

“YuuuUuuuh~ Adrikens??” Chloè continued.

Lucas took a deep breath. “Hey Adrien, why don’t you sit next to me?” he asked loud enough for the blonde in the back to gasp.

Adrien broke his forced grin into a genuine one. “I’d love to! I hope you don’t mind I take the window seat?” he asked with a careful expression.

“Sure, go ahead.” Lucas moved his feet to his right to give Adrien space to pass by, the blonde sat next to him as fast as he could and let out a long sigh that he’d been probably holding.

“Thanks…” Adrien expressed gratefully.

“You’re welcome…” he nodded. “But… what about Nino?” Lucas added with a confused expression.

Adrien smiled sideways. “Well we decided that it would be for the better if he sat behind his girlfriend, and since you were alone I uhm… thought you’d like company?” Adrien’s face fell for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck while he looked at his lap. “I know how you feel… I was homeschooled all my life until this year, I was so nervous about going to a public school and I felt really anxious about making friends, since I never had one…” Adrien cringed. “Besides Chloè,”

Lucas scrunched his nose. “Chloè is your friend?”

Adrien nodded with a small giggle. “I know how she can be but yeah, we’re childhood friends.”

Lucas appreciated Adrien’s words. He gave the blonde a friendly smile and relaxed more into his seat. “You know, I’m still sorry about what I said yesterday.” He asserted with a remorseful tone.

At this point, the bus started riding and everyone cheered up, interrupting whatever Adrien was going to say.

“I say weird things sometimes…” Lucas continued. “It’s what pushes people away from me.” he confessed with a vulnerable expression.

Adrien looked at him sadly. “Hey man it’s alright, no harm no foul.” His green eyes suddenly widened in recognition. “So uh, Chloè said you were Henrique Sousa’s son…” he started, trying to lighten up the mood.

On the other side, Marinette was watching them with slight envy but happiness that the same time, she turned to Alya and squealed.

“I can’t believe how much Lucas and Adrien are getting along!” she piped.

Alya smiled, without taking her eyes from her phone, “Boys are quick to make friendships.”

Nino, who was hearing their conversation from the back, nodded in agreement as he placed his head between the girls’ seats. “True, Adrien and I became friends just like that. I couldn’t leave him alone and let everyone think he was like Chloè.”

“I guess they have that in common,” Alya concluded.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“Adrien knows how Lucas feels. Remember how he was last year?” Alya continued. “Adrien had no idea how to act in a public school, he seemed lost.”

“Until I took him under my wing,” Nino stated smugly.

Marinette and Alya looked at him with a joking doubt.

“Yeah, right.” the blogger rolled her eyes as Marinette giggled.

**XXXX**

**7:34AM**

“I can’t believe you’re left alone at school, how is it possible?” Adrien asked, baffled.

Lucas smiled shyly. “W-Well I don’t exactly look like a famous person, and I didn’t act like one either. So I kinda became a bystander, I have some friends, sure, but we only talk in school.” He looked down at his lap with a grim expression. “It’s okay though, it’s obvious why I’m not noticed… I’m just a meekly mouse after all.”

“No you’re not!” Adrien stated fervidly. “I’ve only met you yesterday and I can already see how nice you are! Don’t mind Chloè’s words, she doesn’t know you.”

Lucas looked calmly at him, taking in his words. “I guess you’re right… besides I don’t wanna get ‘Akumatized’ at camp.” He chuckled. “Chat Noir and Ladybug are back in Paris and I’m not sure they’d have the time to come and rescue everyone.”

Adrien smirked. “Maybe. They’re willing to save everyone…” his green eyes looked at the window as he tried to look nonchalant. “So… what did you think of them?”

“Well, Ladybug was really kind and awesome. I mean a yo-yo as a grappling hook? That’s some comic book stuff!  And Chat Noir was really cool, I wonder if his cat ears are real though? He also seemed funny if you ask me. But either way, you guys are well protected. I wish Lisbon had super-heroes too.” He babbled happily.

Adrien thought how much of a kid he looked at that moment, that’s why he had called him that as Chat, Lucas had been so bewildered when he was saved that he looked younger.

“Almost every guy in Paris has a crush on Ladybug.” Adrien tested, he wanted to know if Lucas could be a possible rival.

The boy flushed a little and started swinging his legs. “Well, she is pretty but…”

“But?”

“But I just admire her; she must be a confident and great person under the mask. I wish I could really be friends with people like her… since I’m the opposite.” He confessed bashfully.

Marinette, who heard him, smiled warmly at his words. Also, she was glad that he wasn’t another crush to deal with; it would be awkward and weird since Lucas was Ladybug’s cousin – unknowingly.

Adrien looked more relieved than happy. “Don’t worry, because people get Akumatized almost every day so I know you’ll meet her again.”

“Well I hope we don’t meet in a dangerous situation though. And I guess I’m gonna have to wait four weeks…” he mumbled.

“You’re staying after the camp?” Adrien acquired expectantly. He didn’t want to sound too delighted but Lucas was starting to grow on him.

He nodded. “Yes, I’m staying until the tenth of September. My school starts on the fifteenth… I think. They’re always changing the date.” He added with a jittery smile.

“I see…”

There was a comfortable silence after that, Lucas looked at his cousin and saw her chat with Alya lively.

It was then when everyone started to cheer. Lucas looked outside confusedly and saw a large lake ahead.

“We’re here!! I can’t believe it!! Look at that lake! Can you believe that?” Adrien expressed ecstatically. He looked so excited that Lucas chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess we’re here.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait! No photo shoots, no schedule, I’ll have the gorilla but it will be easy to sneak away.” Adrien chimed, more to himself. “Oh man… I can’t wait. It’s going to be _purr-_ fect!” he leaned over the window still.

Lucas raised a brow at him but shrugged the pun away when the bus entered a large parking lot.

They had arrived to Camp Sunnyside.


	4. Episode 2: The Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THE VOLPINA EPISODE??? I will say nothing about it’s still very new episode. 
> 
> YES I SAW IT IN FRENCH IT DIDN’T STOP ME BAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Update: I now saw it with English sub and I dislike Lila even more. I knew it, I didn’t like her before her episode and I now dislike her even more. I don’t want to use the word hate. That word is for Chloè (even though she’s able to be nice to Sabrina when she can)

“Why are we here, master?”

Why were they here, indeed. A face of a bluenette with basil eyes showed in his dreams last night, and his instincts led him to Sunnyside camp and at the same time, a bus arrived filled with teens… and Ladybug and Chat Noir.

What a strange and yet delightful coincidence.

But then, he saw the face that haunted his dreams – the fidgeting boy that could stop smiling as he talked with Chat Noir himself.

What a truly jubilant discovery.

He watched the boy from far away, without being noticed. He watched his profile, his character and the way he acted around everyone. He saw how Ladybug looked at him, with such care and with a hint of willing to protect in her bluebell eyes.

_Perfect._

Then he watched the interaction between him and Chat Noir. The blonde was having difficulties with a bag, and the bluenette dropped his immediately when he notice Chat Noir unbalanced body about to fall on his back with the amount of weight on his arms – the boy was even faster than that gorilla looking man that posed as Chat Noir’s citizen person.

_Excellent._

“Wow, that boy really likes helping _them._ He kinda reminds me of…” Wayzz’s jade eyes widened, he whipped his body towards the Asian elder man. “You think?”

Master Fu chuckled. “Perhaps, perhaps…” he watched as Lucas and Chat Noir chuckled together while they were under a mess of luggage. “We shall see.”

**XXX**

**9:20AM**

After a well deserved breakfast, all of the groups were separated into their own respective villages of the camp. Lucas and everyone that rode with him on the bus were going to the Senior Village; where teens from the age of 13 to 15 years old are provided with more independence, more freedom, and the ability to choose their own activities. It was basically the program for that teen camper who’ll want to participate in a traditional camp experience with friends.

Meadow Cabin Nr. 3 was going to be the home for the next four weeks for Lucas, Nino, Adrien, Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Ivan. And also for the other four unknown boys: Bernard, Gustave, Maurice and Léo.

Honestly, Lucas liked the cabin. His bed was right next to Adrien’s and he had Nathanael sleeping to his left, while Nino’s bed was left to Adrien’s. He didn’t know much about the red-haired boy, but it was plausible that Nathanael liked drawing, and he was also guarded.

Ivan was a little intimidating and tough looking, bulky guy. But when Lucas saw the way he looked at Mylène he realized that the teen had a tender heart somewhere in him.

Max seemed to be that type of natural nerd/gamer/technology enthusiastic. He seemed to hang out with Kim a lot. Lucas was really surprised in how opposite attracted within this group of friends, and he couldn’t really complain.

Kim really liked daring people around him. Lucas noticed at breakfast that he dared a girl called Alix into various silly things – in which she won all of the. He seemed confident even when he knew he was losing, and after sulking from losing Lucas noticed that he continued laughing at the table.

Nino was really a friendly, fun-loving, enthusiastic and compassionate person. Lucas had never met anyone so chill about life. Nino had told him that he wanted to be a DJ, and Adrien filled that his best friend was a really good mixer. Lucas hoped that Nino wouldn’t get bored of him, since Lucas doesn’t think himself as cool as Nino.

Now Adrien was complicated. During the bus ride, the two chatted continuously, never running out of something to talk about. Adrien talked about his model career, his fencing lessons, his love for basketball and how he liked Ladybug and Chat Noir. And Lucas listened to him attentively, but when he asked about his family, Adrien faltered – only slightly, Adrien kept a smile on his face, always – but he was still able to talk about his father.

He didn’t mention his mother.

And Lucas didn’t dare ask for her. To lighten things up a bit, Lucas told the blond about his family. And a flash of sympathy passed by Adrien’s green eyes when Lucas told him that his family was too busy to have a family summer vacation this year.

And just like that, they were… friends?

Lucas didn’t know that yet, and he felt awkward about it.

The bluenette was just finishing organizing his things, putting his clothes on the drawer, making his bed and making sure he didn’t left a mess or something important left out. He hid the rest of the things that he didn’t need yet under the bed, and after sighing contently, he sat down with his legs crossed and looked around. Everyone was pretty much doing what he just did. He decided to look at the unknown boys and take in their appearances.

The first that he noticed was the only blond from the boys, his bed was next to Ivan’s and he seemed bored as he made his own bed. He had brown eyes and his hair was short and he had long bangs covering his entire forehead and ears. Lucas noticed the black bandana hidden behind his bangs, and then he looked at his clothes. He seemed to be wearing what had been a brown t-shirt with a pink skull printed on the chest, but the sleeves were ripped. Then he was wearing black jeans with a darker belt, and brown hiking boots hidden under the jeans.

Lucas then looked at the boy sleeping in front of his own bed. He had a short, jet-black hair with side bangs. His eyes were dark blue and he carried on a lazy smirk as he grabbed something on his bag. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a green and brown hoodie with blue, washed jeans and a pair of brown tennis.

Next to the dark-haired boy’s bed, was a sleepy looking brunette; His hair was all messy, but not as in the style, it really looked like he had just woken up from a week of sleeping. But what was more noticeable about this boy was his eyes, his right was blue and his left eye was brown, Lucas never met someone with heterochromia. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a blue hoodie with a pair of sporty, black shorts and black flip-flops. Lucas flinched when the boy suddenly bored his eyes into him, they looked so dead and the dark circles under them didn’t help Lucas feel more comfortable – the wide grin only made it worse.

He quickly looked away from the penetrating stare to look at the last boy.

This one had a scowl on his face, and his skin was more tanned. His hair reminded Lucas of Kim’s hair, but longer and red. Really red. His eyes were reddish brown and he was wearing a cherry colored t-shirt under a black blazer. Then he wore black jeans with a bright red belt and a pair of black shoes.

Something about him really screamed ‘go away’ to Lucas.

And the teen was going with his instincts until he’s proven wrong.

“Hey Lucas, Nino and I are going to look around the camp and find the girls. Wanna come with?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah,” he replied quickly, wanting to leave the cabin.

Nino smiled and walked ahead, while Adrien followed after giving a last glance to the bluenette.

Adrien didn’t know why, but he felt something strange about Lucas. It was a feeling of… protectiveness or… wanting to be nearby to help and hear him? Why was he feeling like this? It was normal, he only met Lucas yesterday. Maybe it was because he felt guilty about what Chloè did to him. Maybe he felt bad that he had been Akumatized on his first day on Paris. Or maybe it was the fact that the two had so much in common.

He still didn’t get it though, this was all very strange.

**XXXX**

Marinette hasn’t seen her cousin Lucas for seven years, and yet it feels like he’s been always with her. This feelings: love, affection, protectiveness, closeness, friendship, tenderness, warmth. She had felt them before, towards Adrien. But as she felt them now, she felt them in a different way. And she felt them towards Lucas.

She had to guess that it was because he was family. But she still knew that it wasn’t normal, to feel like this for someone that you haven’t seen in years. It was like he never left, whenever she thought on her cousin fondly her memories would vanish quickly because of something else more important in her life. Being Ladybug, an inspiring fashion designer, a student, helping at the bakery and balancing her friendships she didn’t had the time to think about her cousin.

But now he was here.

And the sentiments are getting stronger and stronger.

She wondered if he was okay, if he was nervous.

She—

“Girl, are you okay?” Alya nudged her a little. “Are you daydreaming again?”

“Uh?” Marinette found herself back at sitting in the porch of her cabin. “Oh—I’m fine, just worried about Lucas.”

Alya smiled knowingly. “I’m sure he’s fine, he seemed to really connect with Adrien in the bus. And I’m sure Nino feels the same. Lucas is a good person.”

“I know… he just really seemed nervous. I guess I’m exaggerating.” She let out a nervous scoff.

“Look, horses!!” Rose suddenly chimed as she leaned on the stair’s rail. “They’re so beautiful~”

Marinette and Alya looked at the same time and saw the girls from the Equestrian camp riding their horses rapidly as they passed by, they must be professionals to be riding like that. Marinette awed, she had never been interested in Equestrian but it did seem cool from where she was sitting.

The group of girls disappeared as they kept riding on the trails, bystanders were quick to dodge when they saw them coming from afar.

Except one certain man.

Lucas was walking up the trail to the girls’ cabin with Adrien and Nino, the three started walking on the grassy area to avoid the horses, but Lucas narrowed his eyes when he noticed a short, old man starting to cross the trail to the other side with no intention of going hasty on his steps.

Calculations were made, Lucas knew that the man was going to be hit by the horses, because apparently the girls wouldn’t notice him until it was too late.

Lucas inhaled, and then exhaled.

“Hey, isn’t that old man about to—“ Nino’s worried words were cut when Lucas suddenly bolted in a fantastic speed, leaving his dust behind.

Everyone started going in slow motion, but Lucas felt like he was going to the speed of light. He ran towards the man at the same time as the fast horses did. Even when he could even hear the fast animals approaching dangerously, he simply leaped ahead and used all the strength on his arms to carry the old man. One step was done, he then, with only seconds to spare, squatted and used all his muscular strength on his legs to hop safely into a landslide to his right.

Lucas’s breath hitched when he felt the wind of the horses passing by steal one of his shoes.

He rolled with the old man on the grass and both landed with a loud noise under a pine tree.

“Lucas!!!” Adrien yelled as he and Nino and more campers ran to the aid. “Lucas are you okay?”

“Dude that was crazy!!”

“Is everyone okay?”

“Oh my God we tried to stop but it was too late!!”

Lucas groaned as he sat down, he didn’t felt hurt but he was indeed dizzy from rolling around. He then gasped as he tried to look at the old man, but he was shocked to see him already standing up with a calm smile.

Adrien was first on the ground, “Are yo okay?” he fussed, then he glanced at the Asian man. “Sir, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, please don’t worry about me. Worry for the boy, he took the most hit.” The old one replied with a serene smile.

Lucas blinked as he started to notice the crowd. “I’m f-fine, really.” he replied as he tried to stand up, but his ankle sent minor shocks of pain up his body, wincing Lucas fell back on the ground, but Adrien held him up quickly. “My foot…” he looked down and saw that he was a shoe missing. The blow must’ve been so hard that when the shoe flew off, it left a bruise. “Where’s my shoe?”

“I h-have it.” A shy voice of a little girl whimpered. “I’m s-sorry I didn’t mean to…” She couldn’t be more than ten years old.

Lucas smiled comfortingly at her. “It’s fine, thanks for finding it for me.”

She sniffed and nodded. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine cutie, don’t worry about it.” he assured her with a smooth voice, wanting to calm her down.

“Okay… here’s your shoe mister.” She was about to come down the landslide but he stopped her.

“No, no, just throw it. You don’t need to come here,”

The girl eventually gave the shoe to Nino, not liking the idea of just tossing it towards Lucas. She left with the other girls and they continued their riding, meanwhile Lucas was taken to the infirmary but something, or rather someone was missing.

As his ankle was seen and treated, he looked around confusedly.

“Where’s that old man?” he asked to Adrien and Nino, whom decided to stay with him.

Nino shrugged. “He vanished, but he looked fine so I’m sure he’s alright.”

Adrien smiled thrilled at the bluenette. “You saved his life!!” then his expression showed disbelief. “I can’t believe you did that. It was incredible, like a scene from a movie.”

“And did you see him run? Dude you ran pretty fast.” Nino filled with an amazed tone.

Lucas flushed sheepishly under their compliments. “I ran tracks for six years. And besides, I just did what someone would do.”

“Not anyone, man that really took some guts. When I saw your shoe fly I thought it was the end.” Nino confessed with a nervous smile.

“Yeah… oh. Marinette needs to know you’re here!” Adrien suddenly realized.

Lucas wanted to complain, but he knew the blond was right.

“I’ll go with you, unless you want me to keep you company?” Nino asked.

The nurse was finally done, she smiled at the boys. “I think you should go, we hired a special masseur this year and he’s a miracle worker. I’m sure your friend’s ankle will be healed before you come back.” She winked knowingly.

Adrien and Nino shrugged with a smile and waved at Lucas, who nervously waved back. This masseur person has made him nervous, just thinking about a stranger touching his leg made him almost frown.

“Make sure Marinette knows I’m fine.” Lucas begged. He had a feeling that she was going to freak out.

They left chuckling, and soon the nurse walked away as well after promising that the masseur would be here in a minute.

Lucas could only sigh when he was left alone. His arms were sore and his right wrist hurt but he only complained about his ankle. Was he going to bruise? He was definitely going to tell Marinette to keep this little accident as a secret.

“A little mouse may be small, but its curiosity is bigger than anything else.” A serene and familiar voice sounded from behind one of the curtains of the a single bed.

Lucas squeaked in surprise, almost tumbling down to the floor.

“W-Who’s there?”

The same Asian, old man appeared in sight and chuckled. “I apologized, I can’t help it. I love dramatic entrances.”

“Y-You!” Lucas gasped. “Are you okay, sir?! Where did you go, I was worried and—“

“Ah, I apologize for disappearing.” The man said as he approached Lucas. “Thank you for saving me by the way. Now let’s see that ankle, shall we?” he kneeled down and grabbed Lucas’s foot.

“S-Sir, wait—“ something clicked on his mind. “You’re the masseur?”

“Quite, now please don’t move.” He ordered gently as he looked at the bruised ankle. “Ah yes, this will be quick.”

Before Lucas could retort, his ankle so suddenly cold, then warm, then neutral. He watched the same focused, pressing around his skin and rubbing around the harmed area. He was expecting it to hurt but he incredibly felt no pain.

“All done now, can you move it?” he asked as he stood up.

“I can!” Lucas replied happily as he moved his ankle in circles. “You are really miraculous, uh?”

The old man’s brown eyes twinkled. “Indeed.” He then turned around and stood in front of the metallic desk. “I hope you make use of those fast legs of yours, you did will…” he ended up mumbling something at the end, but Lucas didn’t understand.

“Yes, I will. Thank yo—“ Lucas squeaked again when the man was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the door to see it half-open instead of fully closed. “How did he…” he wondered with a shocked expression, but he decided just to shrug it away and grab his sock to put his shoe on again. But as he looked ahead to reach it on the floor, he saw something shiny glare at him. With a wince, he covered his eyes and peeked through his fingers and curiously searched for the reason of the sudden glare.

Then he saw it.

On the metallic desk was a medium, black heptagon shaped trinket box.

With a red symbol carved on it.  


	5. Episode 2: Muuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the shortest chapter ever. I wanted to write more but I wasn’t up for it because right now I don’t feel good, and I need to sleep. I might post another chapter tomorrow, if not, on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luca rose calmly from the bed and advanced towards the desk to look better at the strange box. It looked expensive but at the same time… antique. He was very intrigued and… _curious._ He knew that this box wasn’t here before. He would’ve noticed so when he was brought inside by Adrien and Nino.  

It was impossible to miss such box.

He glanced to the door, trying to listen for some steps approaching or someone nearby, and he heard nothing. So with a guilty smile, he reached for the box and opened it.

He wasn’t counting on a bright, flash of light blind him enough to startle him back into sitting on the same bed he was taken care of. Still holding the box, he gasped at it when the light finally dimmed.

“What the…?”

The first thing he saw was a big, furred ball of brown. But when he looked closely enough he noticed the wristband bracelet around the ball of fur. Blinking, he cautiously looked between the door and at the strange jewelry. Grabbing it, he noticed the five small, pink mouse heads printed around all over the bracelet. It was a weird wristband, and when Lucas touched the fur he found it surprisingly soft. Looking at the door again, he shrugged and decided to try it on, he knew that it might've belonged to someone else but it wouldn't hurt to try it on, right?

The bracelet fit around his wrist perfectly, and he really liked the lightness of it.

He was still confused about the light though, was it a reaction from the sun reflection on the box when he opened it?

“Uhm… h-hi!”

He froze and looked at the door, ready to apologize for touching something that isn’t his.

But no one was there.

Confusedly, he stood up and looked at the infirmary’s window.

“I’m o-over here…”

“Uh?” he whirled around and faced something that instantly made his stomach summersault.

A brown creature, with a giant head and big, round mouse ears stared at him with doe, tawny eyes. Its torso was small and while its arms were short its paws were long, like a kangaroo. Then its whiskers, three on each cheek, stretched themselves pass its head and finally, its long, thin tail was long enough to circle around its tiny body.

But the most important of all: it, this mouse creature, was flying!

Lucas let out a shriek and backed away hastily, his back bumped into the desk so harshly that his body fell backwards into it, making him back lip into the other side of the desk. He groaned loudly and saw the empty jewelry box fall right next to his head.

“P-Please don’t yell! I’m not going to h-hurt you!” the tiny creature cried in distress, it seemed to be even more nervous than Lucas. “I w-want to help you!” it cooed as it hovered on top of his head.

“Stay away, just—“ Lucas stood up quickly and rose his arms towards the creature as if he was keeping it away. “I mean you no harm.”

The creature smiled delightfully. “I know!! That’s why you were chosen by the Great Guardian to be the next Marron Souris!”

“Brown Mouse?” Lucas arched a brow, slowly descending his arms back down. “What are you talking about?”

The creature finally seemed to relax. “I am Muuri! And I’m the Kwami that lives in the Marron Souris Miraculous.” It flew towards Lucas’s right wrist and shyly pointed at the wristband he had tried on.

Lucas tried not to flinch away. “What’s a Kwami?”

“We’re eternal being that inhabit in Miraculous. And when someone is chosen to possess a Miraculous their imbued with powers to save the world! O-Oh by the way, what’s your name?” Muuri asked shyly.

“I’m Lucas…” the bluenette replied as he tried to engulf the information he had been giving. “Am I dreaming?”

Muuri giggled. “No silly. Haven’t you seen Ladybug and Chat Noir?” it sighed dreamily. “They’re the hosts of the most powerful Kwamis and Miraculouses.”

Lucas was feeling lightheaded; he sat down on the desk and stared at the wall with widened eyes. “So… Muuri…” he tried the name slowly. “What… do I do?”

Muuri tested if he could sit on the boy’s shoulder, and when Lucas didn’t move when he rested his body on the fabric of his shirt he gave the boy a soft look. “W-Well… first you’ll have to introduce yourself to your other partners.”

“What?!” Lucas chocked. “Muuri that’s impossible, this is all irrational! First of all, I’m not even in Paris right now and second of all, I can’t do this! I’m not… brave enough and I’m really clumsy and besides, I’m leaving the country in a few months. I can’t stay and be a… a… super-hero!” he babbled emotionally.

Muuri sighed sadly. “Lucas, you were the chosen one. And there’s a reason for that, p-please don’t doubt yourself. There’s a reason why I was given to you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will need your help soon.”

“T-They will?” he asked anxiously.

Muuri nodded, looking serious for the first time. “You must help them and protect the world from—“

“Lucas?? Where are you?” Marinette’s sudden voice made both Lucas and Muuri squeak.

“Quick, hide in here!” Lucas whispered as he opened the wristlet where he kept his water bottle, candy bar and phone.

Muuri quickly flew inside and at the same time, Lucas watched awed as his wristband was now simply pink, no fur, no mouse heads, no bracelet. Just a simple, pink wristband that looked like it was painted to his skin.

“Lucas?”

The bluenette shot his head up and forced a smile as Marinette walked inside the room where he was.

“Hi cousin!” Lucas greeted in a meek attempt to sound casual.

She sighed in relief and hugged him. “Nino and Adrien told me! Are you insane?!” she fussed. “You could’ve broken something, or worst!”

He chuckled as Adrien and Nino peeked inside the room, looking sheepish. Alya strolled between the two with a huge grin on her face.

“I can’t believe you saved a person, you’re a real life hero. Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir, uh?” she chuckled as she looked proudly at the bluenette with her hands on her hips.

Marinette scowled.

“I wasn’t trying being a hero, it was only instincts…” Lucas confessed embarrassedly.

“Dude your instincts were because you were fast, like really fast! You bolted like a professional runner.” Nino interjected happily.

“It’s true, he was really fast.” Adrien filled, with a genuine smile.

“Well…” Marinette bit her lip and sighed defeated. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Now, how am I going to tell—“

“You won’t! P-Please Marinette don’t tell your or my parents. I’m fine and I don’t wanna anyone to freak out anymore. Let’s just forget about this incident and have fun, okay?” Lucas urged quickly, his eyes looked at his cousin desperately. “Please…” he begged.

Marinette groaned softly and shook her head. “I guess…” She slowly smiled. “Oh, alright.”

Lucas grinned pleased at her. “Thanks!” His happy expression suddenly changed into a tensed one. “Actually, I need to use the toilet real quick, you guys can wait outside?”

“Sure.” Marinette shrugged easily.

Everyone walked to the small hall of the infirmary, but Lucas went the opposite way, towards the men toiler. He gave his friends one last wave as they walked outside the cabin, then he bolted inside the toilet and locked the door immediately.

“Muuri?” he called softly as he opened his wristlet.

The mouse Kwami flew out, he looked towards his new partner with a sheepish look and his face covered with chocolate. “S-Sorry I smelled chocolate in your bag and I couldn’t help it… I love chocolate! I haven’t eaten in years!” he cooed as he flew around happily.

Lucas blinked and grabbed the plastic wrap of his no eaten candy bar; he chuckled and looked at the Kwami. “It’s fine. I have more back at my snack backpack.”

Muuri gasped. “Oh can I eat… m-master?”

The boy flinched at his words. “Please don’t call me that, you called me Lucas a while ago why are you calling me ‘master’?” he asked, looking uncomfortable.

The brown mouse squeaked. “I’m s-sorry!”

“Don’t apologize little mouse,” Lucas sighed softly as he petted Muuri’s head gently with his thumb. “I guess we’re both nervous about this.” he added lightheartedly.

Muuri relaxed and leaned into his petting. “You are most kind, Lucas.”

The teen flushed as his statement. “I have to ask you, how will I know that Ladybug and Chat Noir need me? I’m thirty minutes away from Paris!”

“I can sense the other Miraculous here.” Muuri deadpanned.

“What?!”

“In this…” Muuri suddenly flew dangerously close to the small window nearby the ceiling. “What is that you call this place, Lucas?”

“Ah!! Wait not that close, someone might see you!” Lucas fussed worriedly.

Muuri squeaked and bolted back down almost in a flash. “Is this safer then?”

“W-Whoa…” Lucas’s eyes widened. “You’re really fast!”

The Kwami grinned shyly. “Of course Lucas, I am a mouse after all. You’ll be fast too, faster than Ladybug and Chat Noir and any other Kwami, once you transform o-of course.” He explained while hovering nearby the boy.

“Cool…” he mumbled impressed. “B-But wait—does this means I’ll have to wear a spandex suit?”

Muuri’s mouth gaped into a shape of a small ‘o’ after hearing such question, he let out a squeaky guffaw and crossed his tiny paws over his torso. “L-Lucas, more than a millennia of serving various Marron Souris, and never, not a single one of them, asked me that question!” he continued squeaking, reminding Lucas of those squeaking toys for dogs. “I can already see how different you are from them! I am so delighted to have a partner like you! I can’t wait when we first fuse together.”

Lucas watched him with embarrassed from the question and jubilant from seeing him more comfortable around him. He used his palm to let Muuri land on it and patted his head with his thumb again.

“Well, I guess we’re partners now…” he sighed, not believing in this whole situation yet.

Muuri nodded. “It is nice to meet you!”

Lucas was about to reply with a ‘same’ when something clicked on his mind. “W-Wait, did you say that Chat Noir and Ladybug are here?” he chortled.


	6. Episode 2 Lunch Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #guiltylucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking my time with this one.
> 
> Also sorry about the grammar mistakes.

**10:24AM**

“What do you mean Ladybug and Chat Noir are here?!” Lucas asked bewildered.

Muuri squeaked at him with joy. “I can feel their Kwamis! Tikki and Plagg~” the little mouse explained in adoration.

It was at this moment Lucas knew that Muuri held some kind of respect or admiration for them, he smiled. “They’re your friends?”

Muuri nodded. “And also my mentors, you see, Souris Marron is an important part of their team, above anyone else, every Ladybug and Chat Noir would always get closer to him. It’s been like this since I was born. Ladybug always held a type of affection that would make Chat Noir jealous, but later Chat Noir would become brother-like to Souris Marron!”

“That’s weird… since he’s a cat and well… you’re a mouse.” Lucas chuckled.

Muuri nodded. “I’ve seen it happen plenty of time Lucas! You were chosen for a reason! Ladybug already took great affection towards you, didn’t she?”

Lucas recalled when he was de-evilized, Ladybug did seem gentle with him but wasn’t she always like that? “We only met one time, I don’t know…”

“Believe in yourself Lucas, you are worthy! You’re Souris Marron, with or without the mask!” Muuri landed on his hand and gave him a downhearted smile. “That’s what Tikki always says to her Ladybugs when they would feel insecure.”

Lucas looked at him with a sympathetic smile. “Don’t be sad Muuri, we’ll meet them soon.” He stated self-assured.

Muuri shook his head and gave him a gloomy expression. “Tikki has this rule, she must have told her Ladybug to never reveal her citizen identity to Chat Noir or anyone. I respect it but…” He suddenly halted and shook his head.

“But…?” Lucas pressed, slightly amused.

The little brown mouse squeaked and flew around Lucas’s head in circles, startling the boy. “Don’t worry about it for now!! I’m just so happy to meet you Lucas. We’ll be a great team I’m sure of it!!”

Lucas gave him a warm smile. The kwami was really elated about this whole situation. And Lucas was starting to feel something positive stir inside him as well, he only met this little ball of joy minutes ago and he was already growing fond of him.

“Hey Lucas, we better go back, right? We’ve been here for almost fifteen minutes.” The mouse kwami advised.

“O-Oh right!” Lucas stammered anxiously. “I have some questions though…” he added sheepishly.

Muuri nodded, with a patient smile. “I know, but now it’s not the moment.”

“You’re right.” Lucas agreed. “So uhm, could you please hide back?” he asked with an awkward smile.

Muuri giggled with his continuous squeaks. “Of course!” and with a blur of brown, Lucas saw him disappear inside the wristlet. Lucas was still amazed of how fast Muuri was.

**XXXXX**

**12:00PM**

Muuri was comfortably hidden inside his new master’s—no, Lucas’s satchel while he lunched. Lucas had been kind enough to leave Muuri two candy bars for him to munch on. His tiny kwami body was already contented.

He was listening to what Lucas was saying, and within the two hours of being hidden he was acknowledged many things about his new master. But the biggest information that Muuri received was that his Luca’s cousin, Marinette, and his friend Adrien were in fact Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He could sense Tikki and Plagg, and Muuri was sure they could feel him close too.

Muuri wanted to talk to them so much, he wanted a reunion and since he was younger than the two most powerful kwamis his demeanor was more like a clingy or needy child that wanted to desperately be acknowledged.

But for Lucas, and for his partners, he stayed put.

“So after lunch, we could go check out the basketball court!” Adrien suggested.

Lucas’s eyes lit. He was great in sports, but he loved soccer and basketball. “Can we also try soccer after?”

Marinette smiled. “Sure, we have four weeks. We can do all the activities.”

Alya winked. “Not if someone gets akumatized~”

Everyone gave her a look, except Lucas.

“W-Wait, I thought that only happened in Paris?” he uttered worriedly, consciously patting his satchel while thinking about Muuri.

“Ah, boy and it does! But you’re forgetting something, Mademoiselle ‘I like to make people angry’ is here.” she hinted, nodding at Chloe, whom was picking over her lunch with a disgusted expression.

The four on the table understood immediately, even Adrien had to admit that his childhood friend had been causing more Akumas to fly around more than anyone else.

“And we’re not that far from Paris, don’t forget it.” Alya nodded. “That means if Ladybug and Chat Noir appear on the camp to save the day…” she leaned over the table and gave everyone a smirk. “…their real identities might be also campers.”

Adrien and Marinette hid their flinch, Nino rolled his eyes with a fond smile, but Lucas showed no surprised. Muuri had clarified this, but he was impressed by how smart Alya was, she could pass by a detective.

“Oh c’mon Alya, how can they be here if they are needed in Paris?” Marinette scoffed, a little too nervously.

“Y-Yeah!” Adrien supported, rather too quickly. “I mean, they might not even have the time for vacations.” He shrugged, sending a casual smile to everyone.

“I’m with Alya, wherever Chloe goes, trouble rises. But I guess we just have to wait and see, right Lucas?” Nino questioned with a friendly smile.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t know them as well as you guys but after what happened yesterday…” he paused a little, showing remorse on his face. “… hey guys, did I hurt anyone?”

Lucas didn’t want this to happen, but his guilt and remorse had been eating him alive and he couldn’t take it anymore. What if he had been akumatized after meeting Muuri? What kind of worthy miraculous jewel holder was he to let his negative feeling take over his body in such in an intensified way to just become another Akuma victim?

“Lucas don’t even start, it wasn’t your fault.” Marinette jumped in quickly with a tender voice and a comforting hand on his arm. “Don’t do this to yourself.”

“You didn’t harm anyone.” Adrien also stated, his eyes were serious but he had a comforting smile.

“Yeah, it was all Chloe’s fault,” Alya said with a sympathetic smile. “She’s been the cause of many Akumas.”

“Yeah dude, just chill for now. Besides we got your back.” Nino added before shoving a spoon of pudding on his mouth.

Lucas smiled gratefully and showed a bashful blush towards his new friends and cousin. “Thanks guys…” he turned to Marinette. “You have great friends, cousin.”

Lucas felt a little jealous.

“What are you talking about? We’re you friends now too, right dude?” Nino questioned, suddenly looking unsure.

“Wha-Wai—S-Seriously?!” Lucas chocked. “I mean, y-yeah, you guys are my friends now and uh I’mreallyhappyaboutit.” He added quickly, his cheeks were already burning with embarrassment.

Muuri chuckled inside the satchel, his new master seemed to be a little shy, just like him! Oh he was so happy about it that he started squealing again.

“What the heck is that?” Alya looked around with her eyebrows furrowed. “It sounds like a squeaky toy.”

Everyone from the table also looked around confusedly, while Lucas started to sweat bullets.

“It’s p-probably some chair that needs fixing.” He came up with quickly. “Ya know, wooden chairs tend to do that.”

They all seemed to buy it.

“So Lucas, you said you liked soccer. Are you any good?” Adrien piped in.

Lucas thought on his childhood, his dad used to take him to a park in his hometown and play soccer on the grassy fields where usually people had lunch. Lucas ended up being the goalkeeper and he remembered how he wasn’t scared of defending his goal with his face just to impress his father, last time they did something like that was when Lucas was twelve years old. 

“I guess I’m a good goalkeeper.” Emphasis on ‘good’, Lucas had no idea if he still had it. “I used to play all the time with my dad but… well, he got busy.” He explained with an awkward smile.

Adrien smiled sadly. “I know how you feel…” he mumbled.

Suddenly there was a sound of a plate crashing on the floor from the other side of the dining hall. Everyone turned their attention as the area quieted down into a morbid silence.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T GO HOME?!” a boy yelled angrily to a woman dressed with the counselor uniform.

The woman cringed. “I’m sorry hun, but your mom said that she can’t come pick you up.”

“BUT I HATE IT HERE! I HATE IT!!” the boy kept whining enraged.

Everything happened so quick, the kid stood up and ran away while the counselor tried to chase him, but he was gone.

“Wow…” Alya started. “I guess he didn’t want to come?”

**XXXX**

He hated this camp, he hated the fact that he was basically dumped in here because his mother didn’t want to deal with his angry outbursts! If she tried to talk with him she’d understand why he’s so angry! That stupid new boyfriend of yours, how can she dare think that he could replace his father?!

The angry boy ran across the campus al the way to the Performing Arts Center. He huffed, trying to catch his breath, but he teared up at the same time. Why couldn’t his mother come pick him up? He hated it here… he couldn’t make friends, the food was bad and he hated nature.

He looked for something around his fanny pack and found a small medallion, when he clicked it open, a photo of him, his father and his mother smiling happily could be seen.

He sniffed.

**_Even outside of this city, there are always negative feelings to rely on…_ **

**_Ah yes, the feeling of utter betrayal and abandonment from your own mother…_ **

**_Fly my little Akuma, and taint this boy’s mind with unhappiness._ **

“Why can’t you understand?” the boy muttered.

“Tom! Tom, are you okay?” Around the corner, the same girl from the Equestrian Camp that gave Lucas his shoe back ran towards him with a worried expression.

“Why do you care?” He sulked. He couldn’t make any friends, true, but this girl felt guilty when he got scared from her pony, so she decided to buy him an ice cream.

“You looked really upset…” she insisted.

“I’m _fine_! I don’t need you to worry about me!” he protested.

She suddenly gasped. “T-Tom look!” she pointed at the sky, where a black and purple butterfly descended towards him.

“Uh?” As he turned to look at it, the Akuma possessed his medallion. The purple butterfly hologram surrounded Tom’s eyes.

**_Unhappy Camper, my name is Papillon. I can give you the power to make everyone understand what is like to hate being a camper, and in return all you have to do is give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses._ **

**_What do you say?_ **

Tom smirked and placed his medallion around his neck. “Yes, Papillon.”


	7. Episode 2: Muuri, Transform Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet souris marron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late upload!

Everyone froze when a scream of fear echoed through the dining hall.

"What was that?!" Nino exclaimed with widened eyes.

Adrien and Marinette frowned as they both stood at the same time, **"I'll go—"**

They paused and shared a puzzled look.

Before anyone could do anything a girl that Lucas recognized entered the building crying out loud, "Help! Please someone!"

One of the counselors approached her immediately. He kneeled down to her height and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked gently, as everyone watched with worried/confused expressions.

She looked at him with fear and panic, "I ran after my friend, Tom, and when I found him he was suddenly attacked by a black and purple butterfly! It entered in his medallion and then he changed! He—"

" **He is no longer Tom anymore, but the Unhappy Camper!"** said a booming, and angry voice from the outside.

Adrien and Marinette already knew what to do.

But Lucas, he was alarmed.

"Yes! And akumatized person! This means Ladybug and Chat Noir will come for sure!" Alya cheered, already holding on her phone and setting the camera to record, "I knew it!"

"Alya…" Nino whined exasperated.

Everyone was panicking now, campers who ran off to hide in their cabins were attacked by the Unhappy Camper, and during that confusion, Marinette and Adrien slipped away to transform.

Nino was being dragged by Alya towards the akumatized victim in a stealthy way, she wanted to hide and be in the best spot to record everything for her blog. And she was going live at the moment.

"Hello guys and it's Alya again with exciting news!" she turned the camera from herself to the Unhappy Camper, whom was dangerously close, cackling while shooting people with a purple beam from his medallion. "It seems that Ladybug and Chat Noir might be campers on where I am! All we have to do is wait and—"

"Alya, duck!" Nino hissed as he interrupted her with a glomp.

Unhappy Camper looked their way, but spotted nothing. So he continued on when he saw a figure hiding behind a tree to his right.

"He's gone." Nino sighed in relief, but he realized that he was pinning Alya to the ground.

They stared at each other surprised, and with a jolt he jumped back and raised his hands up. Alya sat down and gave him a look, before shaking her head and grab her phone again, it had been thrown to the ground when he tackled her to safety.

"Just a little hiccup followers! I'm back!" she evened her voice this time.

And Nino appreciated that.

* * *

Lucas didn't know how he was able to escape, but he was worried about his cousin and his new friends. He was taking cover behind a building that might've been the gift shop, and Muuri, sensing that the area was deserted, left Lucas's satchel and smiled hopefully at him.

"This is it, Lucas!"

"M-Muuri I don't know… Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't even shown up and—"

"Master Lucas, please…" Muuri said gently, "Everything will be alright. And if you get there first, you might even have the time to impress them!" he stated excitedly.

"I-Impress them?" Lucas blinked and imagined the thankful looks on their faces if Lucas did the job ahead of them. "But I won't even know my powers?"

Muuri smiled. "Your instincts will," he hovered closer to him and looked at the wristband bracelet attached to Lucas's right wrist. "Just say: Muuri, transform me!"

"Muuri… transform me?" he questioned confusedly.

But he didn't get an answer, Lucas watched in horror as Muuri twirled himself into the bracelet… and his body flashing a bright, brown light.

He closed his eyes instinctively and winced.

When he opened them again, he gasped. Muuri was gone… and he was wearing… a suit?!

' _Help me! Please!'_

"Whoa," he looked around and tried to spot that voice, but there was no one near him.

And that's when he felt them.

Slowly, and fearfully, he reached up to his head and squeaked when he felt two, mouse ears peaking from his head, "Oh my God? Muuri, where are you?! I'm freaking out her—" he widened his eyes when he noticed something agitated flung behind his head, and once again, he reached out to the end of his back and felt… a thin, but long tail.

And it was brown.

With a pink end.

' _Ah! Someone, please!'_

There it was again.

His horrified expression melted into a concentrated one as he looked around, trying not to even think about his mouse ears moving around at the same time.

He ran around the building and towards the dining hall, and then something on his cheeks started trembling.

Whiskers.

But he didn't care; he wanted to get to this distressed voice.

" **Don't move!"** The Unhappy Camper growled as he kept failing his aim towards Fleur.

Souris Marron speed up when he recognized the girl, and he was going so fast that when he tackled Fleur out of a purple beam's way, he looked like a brown flash to the eyes of Unhappy Camper.

" **W-What was that?!"**

Not so far, but in a safe area, from there, Souris Marron stopped running as the little girl from the Equestrian camp clinged onto him.

"You're safe," he told her with a gentle voice as he placed her down.

Fleur looked up at him with a shocked expression, "Who are you?" he reminded her of Robin Wood or a musketeer.

He turned around to return to the evil doer, but he looked back at her and grinned childishly. "I'm Souris Marron~"

And with that, he took off with another incredible speed, leaving Fleur flabbergasted… and safe.

* * *

 

Ladybug easily hopped from building to building as she followed the Unhappy Camper, she carried a frown over her features.

Why would Papillon send an Akuma here?

Did he know that she and Chat Noir were here?

She was immensely worried, because Chat Noir wasn't here. He couldn't, he might be in Paris. This meant that she would have to fight alone.

"My lady?!"

Or not.

She halted her running and gasped when she saw the very Chat Noir cat jumping towards her, he too looked shocked when he landed next to her.

" **What are you doing here?!"** they both cried.

Chat Noir grinned when the sudden realization hit him, "You're a camper, in here?! Me too!" this meant that he was closer to her than he knew! Adrien was on cloud nine right now.

But Marinette wasn't, she facepalmed and groaned, "I don't want to know! Listen, there's no time for this, we have an Akuma to catch." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look.

"You're right," he nodded solemnly, "But we will discuss this, bugaboo." He grinned.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and continued her running.

* * *

Souris Marron dodged another beam from the Unhappy Camper.

And he had no idea what to do. Should he knock him unconscious? Capture him? He wasn't certainly going to kill him!

Distressed but concentrated, Souris unconsciously reached behind his back and grabbed something solid, then he detached it with a strong grip and brought forwards.

Wait…

He had it with himself all this time and I didn't notice it?

A whip.

A… pink… whip.

And it was very long.

He yelped when his short whiskers trembled, sensing danger, and without thinking he flung the whip towards a tall branch of a near pine tree and swung away from another beam that almost hit him.

"W-Whoa!" he laughed as he pulled his body upwards and landed on the very same branch, "That was so fun~" he chuckled, happy with his new discover.

"I'm glad this is funny to you."

He yelped and looked behind him, and standing on a building with a stern pose, was Ladybug, and next to her, looking at him cautiously, was Chat Noir.

Both had their weapons ready to be used.

"Who are you?" she demanded confusedly.

Souris felt something warm pang inside of him, "I'm Souris Marron, Ladybug!" he announced giddily, not affected by her tensed pose. He guarded his whip again in his back and crouched down, then, as fast as he could, he hopped from branch to branch and jumped towards the heroes, they didn't even processed his speed as he landed behind them. "Tada~" he sung as he raised his arms.

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other with widened eyes, and then the cat hero grinned.

"That was amazing!"

"How are you so fast?" Ladybug questioned.

"It's one of my powers," Souris explained, "My kwami said I was the fastest Miraculous holder."

Before Ladybug could retort, an angry howl was heard.

" **ENOUGH! STOP YOUR LITTLE POW-WOW AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"**

The three scattered at the same time as a massive purple beam was shot towards them.

"That was close." Ladybug muttered as she landed on a wooden bench.

Chat Noir was clinging to a tree, while Souris had landed in front of one of the sleeping cabins; he took out his whip again and frowned at the Unhappy Camper.

"Hey! That was rude! I was introducing myself and you completely ruined it!" he yelled with a pouting tone.

Ladybug sighed as Chat Noir appeared next to her.

"What are we gonna do about him Ladybug?" he asked.

"For now, we have to trust him. Besides, now it's a good chance to attack since he's distracting Unhappy Camper." She reasoned.

The akumatized little boy kept trying to hit Souris with his beams, and Ladybug squinted her eyes at his medallion… while Chat Noir watched in awe because of how fast and swift the brown mouse was being.

"Haha~ you missed!" Souris taunted playfully as he kept dodging.

" **UGH! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"**

**Unhappy Camper, don't let yourself lose focus! Get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses!**

" **But Papillon! What about him?"**

_**Papillon thought with a stern expression. It was obvious that this Souris Marron was a new Miraculous Holder. And by the looks of it, his speed toped Ladybug and Chat Noir's.** _

**Very well, bring me Souris Marron's Miraculous as well.**

" **But Papillon… I don't know what it is."** The Unhappy Camper stated with a scowl.

_**Blasted! Not even Papillon knew what the miraculous jewel of Souris Marron was! Nooroo had some explanation to do.** _

The conversation was interrupted when Unhappy Camper was suddenly wrapped around Souris Marron's whip.

"Don't…" with a strong pull, Souris dunked him on the ground, "… ignore me!" he ran in circles around the akumatized boy at a fast speed, completely enrolling him tightly around his whip, "Now behave!" he scolded.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were whispering to each other with their back turned, "So you got the plan?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"And try not to hurt Souris Marron," she added, "Lucky Charm!" she cried as she used her special attack, and a whip fell into her hands, she didn't even questioned why, she knew her Ladybug vision would guide her.

They turned around ready to attack, but they were surprised to see a grinning Souris Marron looking at them with a proud and expectant expression while sitting on an angry little boy, whom struggled against the strong, pink whip.

" **Let me go! Get off me!"** he growled.

"I did it~" Souris told them happily.

"You what?!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"L-Ladybug uh…" Chat Noir tried.

"How did you even—we didn't see how and—"

"Ladybug…"

"In _seconds?!_ "

"My lady!"

"What?!" she hissed at him.

"Get his akuma before he escapes!" he told her urgently.

"Oh?" Souris Marron stood from Unhappy Camped and pulled him up, making sure his medallion was aiming at any of the three, then he yanked it out and tossed it to Ladybug, who barely caught it, "There you go~"

She pursed her lips and stared at the akumatized object, then finally she de-evilized it and bid her goodbye to the white butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried again as she threw the unused whip to the sky, leaving the swarm of ladybugs to clean Unhappy Camper's mess.

Tom was back, and he looked around confusedly, "W-Where…" he noticed the tight hold of the whip and looked at Souris frightened, "What happened?"

"Uh? Oh you're back!" Sours grinned and pulled his whip from Tom, accidently making the boy spin around quickly, "Welcome back!" he stated casually as he caught the boy before he fell.

"OH MY GOD I GOT EVERYTHING ON CAMERA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Alya suddenly jumped out from the bushes behind Souris, and he squealed in shock at her sudden appearance, "A new hero with a fantastic speed and an incredible whip! Tell us, what your name is!" she said excitedly.

"Alya!" Ladybug approached them with Chat Noir, "Sorry he can't stay, we have thing to discuss and—" she was interrupted when the first warning sound of her earring was heard.

"What's that?" Souris asked.

"Uh… it's a warning. I have to go," she approached him and whispered in his ear, "Meet me and Chat Noir by the lake at midnight." Then she stepped back and sent a smile towards Alya and Tom before running away into the woods.

Chat Noir and Souris Marron blinked at each other.

"See ya!" the black cat chuckled nervously before running in the opposite side of his lady.

"Whoa~" Souris commented as he was alone with Alya and Tom. He turned to the boy and smiled, "Your friend is worried about you, you should go find her."

Still shaken, the boy nodded and walked away.

Then he turned at Alya, and faced a camera instead.

"Whoa…" Lucas chuckled nervously and stepped back, "Well… my name is Souris Marron." He finally answered.

She grinned even more, "Are you the new partner of Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"… I hope! I have to go now~" He whipped on a tree branch and slingshot himself towards the sky, for Alya he disappeared in the sun.

"Alya!" Nino cried, "There you are! Why did you suddenly bolted like that?!" he stopped in front of her and leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

"Nino—There's a new—and he's so cool—and he defeated the Akumatized boy without any help and—"

"Calm down! I can't understand you!"

She threw her hands up, "Souris Marron is the new hero on the block!"

* * *

Souris Marron landed on the same spot where he had been transformed, and as if it was planned, his transformation disappeared and Lucas returned to his normal self. Muuri was smiling at Lucas.

"So?" the tiny mouse kwami asked expectantly.

Lucas looked at his body and let out a chortle when his normal clothes were back, no mouse ears, no tail and no mask… and most important, Muuri was back!

"That was… amazing." The boy admitted, "I felt so… free and it was like my confidence reached a point where it never went. I was so carefree and I wanted to impress Ladybug and Chat Noir so much!"

Muuri spun around and let out a happy squeak, "Did you like your special power? How about the suit? Was it too tight? I hope not…"

"My… special power? W-Whoa Muuri, hold on, the suit was good." Lucas chuckled.

The kwami smiled in relief, "The power that you can only use once, because it takes a lot of magic from kwamis! Ladybug has her Lucky Charm and Chat Noir has his Cataclysm—" Muuri suddenly frowned, "Oh no, I forgot to explain it to you!"

"N-No it's fine… I don't think I used it." Lucas comforted him.

"You didn't?" Muuri gaped at him, "Oh… well that's fine! Only Ladybug needs to use her special power for everything to go well!"

"I saw it… it was amazing, everything is back to normal."

"That's Tikki for you!" Muuri stated with a soft tone.

"Ladybug wants to meet today at midnight, she was unable to talk with Souris Marron because of her beeping earring," he blinked, "Do you think she hates me?"

"I don't think so, but I bet she will make a lot of questions." Muuri chuckled.

Lucas sighed softly at his new friend, but he couldn't help to feel that after exposing himself to the world (now that Alya recorded him), he had opened a new door for his life.

And miraculously, he didn't feel so nervous about that.

At all.


	8. Episode 2: Midnight Encounter

**11:40PM**

To say that Lucas was nervous about meeting his new partners by the lake was to put it very mildly. He didn't do well with too much attention. Stuttering, sweating and even fidgeting would always occur to him whenever more than five pair of heads would look his way expectantly.

And now he had to face the two super most adored heroes of all Paris.

Lucas lied down on his bed, hearing the soft snores of his cabin mates as he stared at the wooden ceiling. Light's out was an hour and forty minutes ago, that should give the staff to relax and be less attentive to some campers sneaking around, right?

He had twenty minutes to sneak out, transform and meet Ladybug and Chat Noir by the Sunnyside Lake.

With a sigh, he slowly rose into a sitting positing on his bed, and looked around warily. No one seemed to be awake, that was really a surprise. Perhaps the camp activities and the latest Akuma attack tired out the teens?

Lucas shoved the blankets his body and stood up from his bed, he could feel Muuri hiding inside his t-shirt.

"Hurry up Lucas, we don't have much time." The mouse kwami whispered softly, he obviously eager to go near his fellow kwamis again.

"Calm down, we still have—"

"Lucas?"

The boy froze, and slowly turned his head around, already gearing up an excuse in his mind.

"Yes?" he squeaked, mentally reprehending himself for it.

Adrien tilted his head, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Y-Yeah I… uh, I was gonna go for a walk. I'm not feeling so good." It was good that Lucas was already paled about being caught; maybe this white lie could work.

Adrien immediately flashed him a concerned look, "You want me to walk you to the infirmary?"

"That's not necessary! I just need to catch some air." Lucas said quickly.

Adrien frowned, "Don't you know that if our counselor catches you, you can be in big trouble?"

"He's not here." Lucas pointed out as he looked at Jerome's bed, their young counselor, and proved that the bed was in fact, empty.

"That's strange…" Adrien mumbled, "Still I don't think you should risk it." he remarked.

"It's fine Adrien, really. I'll be back quickly and I'll stay in the shadows." Lucas joked mildly, to lighten up the situation. He didn't mind Adrien's stubbornness of letting him leave but at the same time Lucas knew that the blonde wouldn't force him to stay, because he had no real authority over him, "Thanks for worrying, though." He added with a smile.

Adrien smiled back and sighed in defeat, "Fine, just try to come back quickly… and don't wander into the woods. Oh and take a flashlight, it might be safer."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Adrien became sheepish.

"S-Sorry… I'm fussing too much, aren't I?" he admitted embarrassedly.

Somehow Lucas looked unperturbed, "It's fine, and you're right. It's best if I take one with me outside, with my clumsy feet I might even trip on an ant," He humored Adrien as he fetched his phone from under his pillow, "And luckily, I have the flashlight app on my phone."

"Well… alright, just try not to get caught, ok?" he repeated, still feeling a little apprehensive about letting Lucas adventure outside this late. Especially when he had a date with Ladybug… alright it was not a date, it was more like a meeting… with Souris Marron.

"I won't, like I said, I'll stay in the shadows." Lucas whispered quietly when he heard Nino mumble something in his sleep.

* * *

When sure that he was near the lake and in an isolated area, Lucas finally let Muuri out from inside his shirt.

"Are you sure that's not uncomfortable?" the bluenette asked to the mouse kwami.

"It's alright Master Lucas! We kwamis are used with hiding in tight places in order to remain unnoticed." Muuri replied with a happy tone.

"What did I say about calling me 'Master'?" Lucas scolded him lightly.

Muuri squeaked, "S-Sorry! I can't help it…" he admitted with a sad tone.

The teen boy sighed softly and beckoned Muuri to sit on his palm, then as gently as he could be, Lucas patted the kwami's head with his thumb, making the little brown mouse lean into his touch, "It's alright Muuri. Look…" he paused, hesitant to what he was about to suggest, "If it means that much to you, then… you can address me as your Master."

Muuri perked up at him, hopeful, "Really? Would you let me?"

Lucas nodded meaningfully, "But only if you call me Lucas sometimes, only by my name, ok?" he said pleadingly, giving him an expectant look.

"Most certainly! Oh thank you Master Lucas, you don't know how happy this makes me!" Muuri beamed as he took off from his master's palm and circled his head as a celebration.

No, Lucas really didn't know why this made his new companionship so happy. He wondered if it was a kwami thing, but for now he decided not to push it further, Ladybug and Chat Noir were waiting for him by the lake, and he was a nervous wreck about it.

"I believe we have a meeting to attend to?" Lucas grinned as his kwami hovered above him.

"Just say the words~"

"Muuri, transform me!"

* * *

"Where is he?!" Ladybug threw another pebble at the lake, and then she let out an inpatient sigh.

Chat Noir watched her with an amused grin, "Purrhaps he got nervous my lady. Maybe we should discuss another important matter as we wait?" he was sitting cross-legged on a rock near her.

"Like what?" she asked him with a brow raised.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe about the fact we're both campers here, and that we might even be the same age, or even better, from the same school." His black, belt tail slowly danced behind his back as he stared expectantly at his partner.

She rolled her eyes, but let out a defeated sigh. "Look Chat, I know, I thought about that as well, but don't you think that getting to know this new… miraculous holder is more important now? Have you forgotten about something else, as well? Papillon sent an Akuma all the way from Paris to here! Meaning that either he might know our identities _or_ he's getting stronger!" she told him, her voice grew more exasperated as she ventured into her speech, which almost left her breathless.

Sensing her obvious stress, Chat Noir quickly changed his demeanor, "Ladybug, breath, please! It's all right! Look," he jumped from the rock and approached her, speaking gently, "You're right, I'm also worried about all that, and even though he helped us, I'm also aware of Souris Marron. But we both knew that his might've happen one day, right?" he placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, and squeezed, "Whatever you say when he arrives, I'll be here. Attentive and watching your back."

She smiled at him, mindfully, "Thank you Chat Noir, you really know what to say… sometimes." She added playfully.

He grinned, pleased that he was able to cheer her up. "That's why I'm here, only to appease my lady." He winked.

"Sure, sure," she rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

Both heroes parted ways and looked warily to their left, there he was, but this time he looked bashful.

"Oh. Hi! I'm sorry if I'm late…" he chuckled nervously as he walked towards him, but judging by their stares he decided to keep his distance.

"You _are_ late. Fifteen minutes late. But that's ok," Ladybug composed herself and gave him a calm expression, "Hello, thank you for coming."

"Are you kidding? It's an honor to be here!" Souris exclaimed happily, interrupting her.

She blinked, and let out a sigh. "I just want to get to the point, it's really late. I'm Ladybug."

"And the name's Chat Noir!" he introduced himself, offering the jubilant looking mouse boy a smile.

"Hello! I'm Souris Marron!"

"Ok, Souris Marron, I have some questions…" Ladybug started, "First of all, and the most important, what is your miraculous jewel?"

He tilted his head, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because we need to know what to protect if you're in a bad situation with an Akuma," Chat Noir offered helpfully.

Ladybug nodded, "I have earrings, and Chat Noir's jewel is his ring." She explained as Chat raised his right hand up, and over his glove was indeed a black ring.

"All right then, I don't have a jewel, my miraculous object it's this wristband bracelet." He told them as he turned his right arm sideways to give the heroes a better look.

Ladybug quickly grabbed his arm and inspected his pulse; she touched the wristband and hummed contemplatively, "It's made of fur? I hope its fake…" she mumbled.

Both Chat and Souris gave her an amused look.

"It's different when I'm not transformed, it looks—"

" **No!"** the black cat and bug yelled at the same time.

"Don't tell us how it looks like, or else we'll recognize it." Ladybug urgently told him.

Startled, the mouse only nodded obediently.

"So… do you have any more questions?"

Ladybug pursed her lips, "Yes. You're not working for Papillon, right?" she stared at him with a piercing, cold look.

Lucas recognized this look from somewhere, but he couldn't pin it down, "Of course not!" he exclaimed quickly, "He's Paris's number one enemy, right?!"

"Right." Chat Noir nodded.

Ladybug continued to stare at Souris, trying to see if he was lying by his expression, but all she got were two innocent forest-green eyes staring back at her. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, it's just… we have never seen another miraculous holder before." She offered him a sheepish smile and a hand to shake, "I never did this before so… welcome to our team!"

Chat grinned and leaned towards him as well, giving him his hand to shake too, "Welcome to the amazing life as a hero, mouse boy."

Souris stared at the two hands offered to him, he watched Ladybug giving her partner an exasperated look, but to her surprised he reached for theirs hands and shook them vigorously, making both shake at his eager agitation.

"Thank you so much! I'll do my best and I promise to protect Paris against Papillon!" he claimed cheerfully.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine." Chat commented.

"So I noticed," Ladybug said as she pulled her hand away, "You seemed very enthusiastic when fighting the Unhappy Camper."

"That was really fun!" Souris chuckled, "But he was really rude, wasn't he?"

"How old are you?"

"Chat!"

"Oh, are we allowed to reveal our age?"

"No!" Ladybug snapped, making him flinch, "Our identities are important to keep. Chat Noir and I know nothing about our civilian lives, but I still trust him with my life," she missed the affectionate look she received from the cat, "so I need you to know that you can trust us as well. Can _we_ trust you?"

"Absolutely!" Souris answered without missing a beat.

Lucas main goal now was to prove that to them, that they could trust him with their lives. He still didn't know what Souris Marron's special ability was and since Muuri wasn't telling him, he guessed he would probably find out when the time came.

Ladybug nodded and smiled at him, "Good to know, now let's hope Papillon doesn't send one of his Akumas here. But I want you two to keep your eyes open, ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" Souris saluted her.

"As always, I will do anything for you my lady~" Chat purred as he caught her hand and gently brought it to his lips.

Ladybug gasped and stepped back from him, sending Souris a nervous smile, "L-Listen he does this all the time, Chat Noir and me are not romantically involved."

"Me-ouch…" Chat was trying to let it go as a joke, but Souris felt bad for him.

"But you two make such a good couple!" he said innocently.

Chat perked up at him, while Ladybug sighed.

"It's getting late. If we three are really campers here, then we need to go back before… uh… someone notices we're gone." She stuttered. Marinette didn't want to give away that she wasn't old enough to be outside without supervision.

"You're right, there's a boy that—"Souris squeaked when Ladybug hushed him loudly, she even made Chat's tail balk.

"Keep it to yourself!" she scolded him urgently, "Try to keep that in your mind, goodnight boys." She threw her yo-yo into a tree branch and launched herself into the darkness of the forest.

There was a pause between the two as they both stared where she had disappeared of.

"You really think we're cute together?" Chat suddenly asked him.

Souris smiled earnestly, "Yes, I do."

"I really like you mouse boy, keep this up and we'll be good friends." Chat grinned as he raised a fist at him.

Souris bumped and laughed shortly, "I'd like that!"

"Well, see ya in the next attack!" he said as he started to run to the forest as well, the two waved at each other after Souris saw his figure disappearing.

Souris Marron remained quiet and still, hearing the crickets sing and he small waves of the lake breaking upon reaching the shore.

He looked up at the moon and smiled calmly, Lucas was really eager to prove himself, and he found himself feeling his insecurities fading away.

It was a terrible thought, but Lucas couldn't help for the next Akuma attack.


	9. Author's Note

So this story is going to be discontinued. Check my ff.net account (Connie Hooper) for the new story!! (Lucas and Muuri are still a thing)


End file.
